


Select All that Apply

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question 1.  (2 points) You are in a foreign land, and there is a boy on either side of your wheelchair. Whose hand do you take? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For #Suzalulu Week 2015 Day 1 (Sept 22)! Prompt: Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Select All that Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early to test out some of the formatting things, so NO PANICKING if you're still writing for day 1! The prompt was "Blue".
> 
> Format inspired by vype's "flying colors" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3843973) which you should absolutely check out if you're in the Tokyo Ghoul fandom!!

**1\.  (2 points) You are in a foreign land, and there is a boy on either side of your wheelchair. Whose hand do you take?**

A. Lelouch, familiar and protective, your anchor  
B. Suzaku, your new friend with warm calluses that tickle when when you hold his hand  
C. Both, you take both of their hands, because they will take yours  
D. Neither, you clutch your wheelchair because you are scared and you want to go home  
E. Neither, they have gone away together to play and you are still here, trapped in a metal chair

 

**2\.  (2 points) Suzaku is gone, and Lelouch says that everything will be all right. Why do you trust him?**

A. He is your brother  
B. There are sacrifices in war, but Lelouch is still with you  
C. He will never leave you  
D. You trust him more than anyone  
E. You can rely on no one else

 

**3\.  (2 points) Lelouch says he has a present for you, and you hear the sound of footsteps. Someone familiar touches your hand. What do you do?**

A. Smile; your lips are turning up against your will  
B. Cry; because Suzaku is back and you should have known from the smile in your brother’s voice  
C. Hold on to his hand; he might disappear again if you don’t  
D. Shout; you mustn’t quench the joy bubbling up inside you, you wish you could leap into the air--  
E. Seek out Lelouch; run your fingers along your brother’s face and memorize the way joy feels

 

**4\. (1 point) There are more girls in the Ashford Student Council than boys. Which one do you like the most?**

A. Milly, who will push and pull you into activities out of love  
B. Nina, who speaks sharp words softly against your bullies  
C. Shirley, who laughs and includes you without thought, as though breathing is a harder task  
D. Kallen, who speaks with an unnatural voice and is stronger than she thinks  
E. ...Yourself, because you, too, belong

 

**5\. (1 point) Sayoko has taught you how to fold cranes from paper.  How many will you fold?**

A. 1  
B. 2  
C. 1000  
D. ...  
E. ...as many as it takes for wishes to come true

 

**6\. (2 points) Your brother and Suzaku are two of your favorite people in the world. If you had to describe their relationship, it would be:**

A. Acquaintances who have lost their closeness with the passage of time  
B. Friends who are clinging to each other as anchors in an unstable world  
C. Lovers who think your blindness is equivalent to your ignorance  
D. Enemies who love and hate each other with equal strength  
E. Brothers who have forgotten what family means

 

**7\.  (2 points) There is a loud man who has taken you from your home, but you are not afraid. Why?**

A. You have heard their voices  
B. They will not forget you  
C. They will not abandon you  
D. They love you, and  
E. You love them

 

**8\. (6 points) Why do you hate Suzaku?**

A. He is trapped, trapped in his own self-indulgence, because even before he knew her, Nunnally loved Euphie and he is not the only one suffering  
B. He smells like blood  
C. You don’t know-- if there _is_ a reason it must be that--  
D. He has strong legs that carry him away from her brother, that let him turn while her brother loses everything he cares for the most  
E. Lelouch loves him

 

**9\.  (2 points) Your father is before you and Lelouch is missing from your side. Why are you scared?**

A. You’re not sure how you got here  
B. You don’t know where Lelouch is  
C. Someone is talking about you  
D. Someone is touching your wheelchair  
E.  _Someone_ is--

 

**10\.  (4 points) You hold memories preciously in your hand, careful not to crush them. Why do you accept being forgotten?**

A. You are a princess  
B. It is time to stop playing house  
C. They will be happier without you  
D. You will become a viceroy and they must not remember you  
E. If you do not ensure their happiness, who will?

 

**11\.  (2 points) You see Suzaku for the first time. What do you notice?**

A. He looks tired, his face is torn between exhaustion and resignation  
B. He is taller than you expected  
C. He smiles when he sees you  
D. His smile is kind  
E. You can trust him with your brother

 

**12\.  (10 points) Your hands are empty, and Lelouch is walking away from you with the Damocles key clutched in his hand. Circle the false statement(s).**

A. Lelouch is a coward, is using his Geass because he dares not confront you honestly  
B. Your brother has betrayed you, has been hiding his true self from your foolishly naive self  
C. He has become a monster, the brother of your memories rotted away  
D. He loves you, twisted as it is  
E. You pretended to never notice

 

**13\.  (2 points) Today there will be a public execution, and you are garbed in rags and chains. A crowd surges around the transport vehicle. Why do you look up?**

A. You have not seen the sun in days, and you have missed its warmth  
B. The sky is blue, and perhaps it has never been so lovely  
C. Your broth--  
D. Lelouch is--  
E. The Demon Emperor is standing above you on a podium, so you watch him because you can do nothing else

 

**14\.  (2 points) Lelouch is beside you, slumped against a the great flag of his reign. What color do you see?**

A. Black; the garb of the man standing at the podium who is staring down at you, a demon with the movements of Suza--  
B. Purple; you’ve forgotten how bright Lelouch’s eyes are  
C. White; white of his clothing that is slowly staining--  
D. ...R-red; you see--  
E. Nothing; you see nothing at all, everything is lost to the run of tears

 

**15\. (0 points) A man wearing a mask and a bloody sword is standing beside you. What will you do?**

A. Scream; he is a murderer  ~~he is/was/will never be a friend~~ and he has taken Lelouch away from you  
B. Close your eyes; perhaps he will cut you away from this world too, and you will be tethered only by Lelouch’s fingers intertwined with yours  
C. Cry; why was  _he_ the one to do this, how could he?  
D. Watch him; remember him for the person he can never be again  
E. Turn away; you don’t wish to see him, this person who could stand beside your brother and still take him for granted

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Extra Credit.  (1 point) Your name is Nunnally. Who are you?**

A. A princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, freely given away  
B. A political captive lost to war  
C. A girl in a wheelchair who wears a false name like a shield  
D. A viceroy who has forfeited both her friends and her brother  
E. The Empress of Britannia

 


End file.
